Le pesche d'inverno
by Darkwing-Eli
Summary: Qual'è il segreto che rende la vita degna di essere vissuta? Ma è proprio vero che nel mondo tutti hanno un loro posto? Anche un ex pilota di Gundam può essere felice? Duo si interroga e cerca risposte. Chi o cosa sarà in grado di dargliele? (One shot


**Standard disclaimers:** Non c'è nulla di mio qui, a parte la trama. Non è mio neppure il titolo. Perciò non prendetevla con me se sto gicando con qualcosa che non mi appartiene. Non traggo alcun profitto economico da tutto ciò.

**Introduzione dell'autore:** Salve a tutti! Sono contenta di essere di nuovo qui! Tuttavia non sono qui per quello che avevo promesso l'ultima volta. (La vita è strana e a volte prende direzioni imprevedibili).

Questa che state per leggere è una fiction slegata da ciò che ho scritto in precedenza ed è nata senza che neppure me ne accorgessi, mentre ascoltavo l'omonima canzone da cui ho deliberatamente estrapolato il titolo.

Non considero questa una "songfic", però ammetto che quanto segue è stato fortemente influenzato dalla musica che stavo ascoltando mentre la scrivevo.

Se volete leggere le liriche che mi hanno ispirato potete trovarle alla fine.

Adesso buona lettura! ^___^

*                     *                     *                     *                     *

**Le pesche d'inverno**

**by Darkwing**

****

"È finita." Duo assaporò le proprie parole pronunciandole lentamente.

Scoprì che stranamente avevano un sapore nuovo e alieno dato che, per la prima volta nella sua vita, avevano il gusto della speranza e non della morte.

"È finita." Ripetè, cercando di prendere atto di una situazione per lui ancora incomprensibile nonostante i mesi che erano trascorsi dopo l'incidente di Mariemaia.

Prese un respiro profondo, inalando l'aria fredda della notte che stava per finire.

"La. Guerra. È. Finita." Scandì le parole esattamente come avrebbe fatto un bambino ancora impacciato con la lingua. "E io ho vinto." Sussurrò poi con un sospiro incredulo. '_Tutti noi abbiamo vinto._'

Il ragazzo si abbandonò rilassato sulla rete di protezione che circondava la piattaforma galleggiante di Howard. Naturalmente, dato che non era presente alcun tipo di parapetto, era stata installata per proteggere cose e persone da accidentali cadute in mare e non per essere utilizzata come amaca. Per Duo però, era sempre stata qualcosa di più che un semplice dispositivo di sicurezza.

Quando era venuto sulla Terra la prima volta e aveva usato quella piattaforma come base d'appoggio durante le sue missioni, aveva contemporaneamente eletto quella ruvida rete di corda a rifugio personale. Aveva trascorso ore ed ore sdraiato su quella rete, di notte, a guardare le stelle, cullato dal ritmico respiro del mare che sciaguattava pigramente contro le fiancate metalliche della chiatta.

Una volta Howard lo aveva sorpreso lì, mentre era immerso in una delle sue solitarie meditazioni notturne.

Quando lo scienziato gli aveva chiesto che cosa stesse facendo, lui aveva risposto che stava fingendo di essere ancora nello spazio e che l'oscurità assoluta dell'oceano e tutte quelle stelle luccicanti gli avevano ricordato casa.

L'ingegnere lo aveva guardato in modo strano. Forse si era stupito di ricevere una risposta simile da quell'irriverente scavezzacollo di Duo, ma non aveva detto niente e si era discretamente allontanato dopo avergli augurato la buonanotte. Dopotutto il vecchio scienziato doveva aver capito che la risposta che aveva appena ricevuto non diceva tutta la verità, ma doveva aver capito anche che non era il caso di porre domande. L'episodio era rimasto isolato.

Duo invece sapeva bene cosa si nascondesse dietro a quel suo piccolo vizio. A quel tempo era stato l'unico modo che aveva trovato per spezzare il ritmo perverso e disumano delle sue battaglie.

Naturalmente era vero che si sentiva a proprio agio quando si sdraiava lì sopra, nel pieno della notte, con i piedi a penzoloni sull'acqua di un oceano mutevole come i suoi pensieri e scuro come la sua anima. Era vero che in un certo modo stare così lo faceva sentire a casa. Tuttavia non era la nostalgia per una patria che non aveva mai veramente amato che lo faceva tornare lì ogni volta che aveva due minuti di tempo. Lui non voleva affatto ricordare da dove provenisse o perchè fosse lì ed anzi, semmai vi andava per dimenticare.

Duo sapeva che la maggior parte della gente provava un istintivo timore per il buio e, senza una ragione precisa, molti temevano i pericoli che potevano celarsi nell'oscurità. Per lui invece era sempre stato il viceversa. Il buio era la sua casa perchè era solo lì che poteva nascondersi.

Sentire il proprio corpo sospeso nelle tenebre della notte era quanto di più rassicurante avesse mai provato fino ad allora. In quei momenti, quando si abbandonava sulla rete e sentiva di non avere più niente e nessuno intorno a sé - niente da distruggere e nessuno da uccidere -  si sentiva libero da tutto e da tutti. Tornava ad essere per un istante il bambino innocente che non era mai stato e poteva finalmente dimenticare per qualche minuto il demone che lo aveva scelto come dimora.

Duo si stiracchiò e allungò le gambe, lasciandole poi ricadere di sotto.

Il vento affilato dell'oceano gli saliva su per i pantaloni, mandandogli brividi gelidi a correre lungo le gambe, ma a lui non importava. Quel giorno non aveva freddo, ma anche se lo avesse avuto lo avrebbe sopportato volentieri. Aveva bisogno di stare lì quella mattina.

Il giorno precedente c'era stata una forte burrasca che era durata per tutta la notte e Duo non aveva dormito molto, perciò aveva pensato che con una sferzata d'aria pura si sarebbe rimesso in sesto. Ormai erano mesi che era tornato sulla Terra, ma ancora non si era abituato all'imprevedibilità delle forze della natura.

Non con questo che non la apprezzasse!

Quando qualche mese prima Howard era andato a trovarlo al magazzino di Hilde su L2 e gli aveva proposto quel lavoro, aveva accettato senza pensarci due volte. Lui non vedeva l'ora di vedere di nuovo il mare e il vecchio ingegnere aveva bisogno di un pilota esperto che testasse sul campo i suoi nuovi mobile suit subacquei. Mobile suit che aveva appositamente attrezzato per il recupero dei relitti e dei materiali che giacevano abbandonati sul fondo dell'oceano. Dopo due anni di guerra praticamente ininterrotti c'era molto da recuperare e, facendo due calcoli, Duo e Howard avevano valutato che solo i detriti del _Libra che erano precipitati sulla Terra li avrebbero tenuti impegnati per anni. _

Duo sorrise. Lo attendeva un lungo periodo di lavoro duro e faticoso, ma non aveva paura di ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare. Questa volta avrebbe finalmente messo le proprie capacità al servizio della comunità e, anche se sapeva che questo non lo avrebbe mai scaricato dal fardello di sangue che si portava dietro, almeno gli avrebbe dato la possibilità di fare qualcosa di buono per se stesso e per gli altri.

Ricordava la prima volta in cui aveva visto uno dei nuovi modelli di Howard.

La strumentazione dell'abitacolo gli era parsa da subito terribilmente familiare ma poi, quando lo scienziato gli aveva illustrato i comandi, aveva notato i numerosi dispositivi che sul suo vecchio compagno artificiale erano del tutto assenti, dato che i lunghi tentacoli prensili del mobile suit acquatico richiedevano una complessa strumentazione per essere governati in modo efficace. Howard gli aveva spiegato che, nonostante i suoi sforzi di ottimizzazione, era stato costretto ad installare più console che, per forza di cose, andavano ad occupare anche tutto lo spazio circolare attorno alla postazione di comando. Naturalmente il sedile era girevole, e consentiva di essere posizionato agilmente a seconda del tipo di operazione che il pilota doveva eseguire di volta in volta.

A Duo era piaciuto subito e lo aveva scherzosamente chiamato _Cuttlefish perchè visto da fuori, con tutte quelle appendici e l'ingombrante stiva ovoidale, aveva proprio l'aspetto di un'enorme seppia. A Howard il nomignolo era piaciuto e aveva deciso di tenerlo._

Duo ricordava bene l'entusiasmo che aveva provato quando Howard gli aveva chiesto di provarlo. Era salito a bordo della sua seppiolina felice come un bambino nel paese dei balocchi! Una volta che si era trovato solo nelle profondità dell'oceano però, tutta quell'ingenua eccitazione si era dissolta come fuoco nel vuoto dello spazio.

Non aveva mai sofferto di claustrofobia neanche quando aveva passato intere notti in mezzo al niente, inchiodato alla postazione di guida del suo _Gundam; ma se in quel momento non fosse stato sott'acqua, sarebbe schizzato fuori dal __Cuttlefish come un gatto con la coda in fiamme._

Aveva dovuto fare appello a tutto l'autocontrollo di cui era capace per ricordare a se stesso che non si trovava a bordo del _Deathscythe_ e che non stava manovrando una letale falce laser ma degli innocui tentacoli prensili.

Per alcuni minuti aveva lottato contro un irrazionale attacco di panico che gli aveva quasi offuscato la vista. Solo dopo aver sperimentato sulla propria pelle gli effetti collaterali dello _Zero System_ si era sentito tanto confuso, terrorizzato e impotente. L'unica differenza stava nel fatto che questa volta aveva fatto tutto da solo.

Poi lentamente aveva recuperato il controllo di sé ed il contatto con la realtà...e aveva pianto.

Anche dopo tutto quel tempo non avrebbe saputo dire se erano state lacrime di paura o di sollievo, oppure se fossero state il frutto di una recondita autocommiserazione che aveva ignorato per troppo tempo. Tutto quello che sapeva era che aveva pianto; fino allo sfinimento. Fino a quando non aveva più avuto lacrime da versare. Fino a quando dentro di lui non c'era rimasto più niente oltre ad un cuore gonfio ed uno spirito leggero.

La cosa che lo aveva sorpreso più di ogni altra era che proprio lui - orgoglioso sostenitore del fatto che gli uomini veri non piangono - non si era affatto vergognato di quel cedimento.

Quando Howard lo aveva contattato via vid-com, non aveva neppure tentato di dissimulare la propria voce rotta e gli occhi arrossati. Aveva semplicemente sorriso, felice nonostante tutto.

Dall'altra parte della connessione gli anziani occhi dell'ingegnere, sempre nascosti dietro quelle stravaganti lenti scure, avevano risposto col silenzio. Poi anche Howard aveva sorriso e lo aveva salutato con un pollice alzato, in un interrogativo segno di vittoria.

Lui aveva annuito. "Sì. Qui sotto fila tutto che è una bellezza, vecchio mio. L'unica cosa è che la seppiolina frigna come una mocciosa appena nata." Aveva detto, riferendosi al tono ancora acuto dei motori in rodaggio.

"Vedrai che presto la smetterà. Del resto è un passaggio obbligato, figliolo."

Duo non aveva mai scoperto se quel giorno Howard avesse detto quelle parole riferendosi a lui o al _Cuttlefish_. Aveva comunque dovuto ammettere almeno con se stesso che, per quanto lo riguardava, quell'episodio era stato davvero un passaggio obbligato. Un passaggio che aveva segnato il suo ingresso definitivo nell'età adulta.

A pensarci bene c'era una certa ironia nel fatto che, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, avesse superato se stesso e fosse diventato un uomo proprio nel momento in cui aveva smesso di ostinarsi ad agire come tale.

'_Chissà se quando tornerò a casa Hilde mi troverà cambiato? Dice sempre che secondo lei non crescerò mai!' Si domandò brevemente, mettendosi a sedere e lasciando spaziare lo sguardo sull'orizzonte._

La tempesta della notte precedente era finita, ma il mare singhiozzava ancora per la forza prorompente che lo aveva scosso fino alle sue più inaccessibili e segrete profondità. In lontananza, dove il grigio-verde delle onde si fondeva con il cielo, il rosa acceso dell'alba di stava facendo strada tra le frange di nubi.

Duo rimase a lungo così, ad osservare quel quadro dipinto dalla natura.

Sorella Hellen avrebbe detto che quell'opera d'arte era un dono di Dio per l'umanità, ma lui non era veramente sicuro che fosse proprio così. Certo tutti potevano guardare a quella meraviglia e rimanerne incantati, ma proprio tutti avevano il diritto di godere della sua essenza più intima? E lui? Ne aveva il diritto? I suoi occhi potevano posarsi impunemente su quell'immagine così sacra e viva? Sarebbe mai arrivato ad essere un ospite gradito a quello spettacolo di colori che ogni giorno dava una nuova immagine di sé al mondo? Oppure sarebbe sempre rimasto un clandestino, costretto a spiare la vita da un buco della serratura? Avrebbe tanto voluto saperlo.

Il tempo trascorse scivolando silenzioso finchè una sottile falce di luce sanguigna non si affacciò lentamente tra le cortine sempre più sottili di nuvole, che il vento freddo e pulito dell'inverno stava gradualmente spazzando via.

Per quanto fosse solo uno spicchio insignificante di luce, Duo fu costretto a distogliere lo sguardo e a chinare la testa per non rimanerne accecato.

Il suo momento di riflessione era finito, doveva andare. Presto gli altri ragazzi lo avrebbero raggiunto sul ponte e allora avrebbero avuto un mucchio di cose da fare, per rimediare alla giornata di lavoro persa a causa della burrasca. Si issò agilmente sul ponte della piattaforma e si voltò ancora una volta verso l'alba, riluttante.

Socchiuse gli occhi, rivolgendo il viso verso il sole nascente e inspirò profondamente la brezza carica di iodio e salsedine. Poi buttò fuori tutta l'aria ed inspirò un'altra volta. Un pallido raggio di sole strisciò timidamente sulle guance del giovane uomo, arrossate dalla tramontana pungente.

Duo impiegò un po' per percepirne il vago tepore, ma quando lo sentì, inclinò istintivamente la testa all'indietro e lasciò che il calore gli accarezzasse anche il collo. Piano piano cominciò a sentire il caldo che si impadroniva di lui, penetrando attraverso i suoi vestiti scuri e avvolgendolo in un impalpabile quanto confortevole abbraccio. 'A_llora il mondo mi vuole..._'

D'un tratto aprì gli occhi sorpreso di se stesso per quanto stava facendo. Nutrirsi di illusioni non faceva parte del suo modo di vivere. Non lo aveva mai fatto neppure da bambino. Cosa credeva di fare con quella pagliacciata? Un abbraccio? Aveva chiamato così la sensazione che una pioggia di anonimi fotoni avevano prodotto su un corpo ai limiti dell'ipotermia? Doveva aver proprio dormito male se era arrivato a pensare simili sciocchezze! Un bel caffè caldo lo avrebbe rimesso in riga.

Si voltò per rientrare, ma il calore sempre più intenso del sole che sembrava appiccicarsi alla sua giacca nera, lo indusse ad arrestarsi. '_Beh...dopotutto è ancora presto per fare colazione. Posso rimanere qui ancora un po''. Si disse._

Sorridendo, contagiato da un'allegria improvvisa, spiccò un salto e si lasciò cadere sulla rete sottostante, rimbalzandoci sopra. Se l'avesse sfondata e fosse caduto in mare, con la temperatura dell'oceano in quella stagione sarebbe sopravvissuto al massimo per una decina di minuti prima di morire assiderato, ma non ci pensò neppure per un secondo. Quella giornata era cominciata troppo bene per finire male!

Tutto sommato forse sorella Hellen non aveva tutti i torti. Magari non era Dio quello che doveva ringraziare, o forse lo era -  a lui importava poco dare un nome a ciò che aveva reso possibile quella sensazione meravigliosa - ma qualunque cosa fosse probabilmente non ce l'aveva con lui.

O magari invece il mondo era furioso con lui e quello era tutto un astuto inganno per indurlo a salire di nuovo sulla rete, che nel giro di qualche secondo si sarebbe sfondata e lo avrebbe ucciso facendolo precipitare in mare.

Duo rise. Se Heero avesse sentito tutti i discorsi assurdi che stava facendo da solo, avrebbe commentato che un caffè non sarebbe stato affatto sufficiente per guarire i sui evidenti danni cerebrali! No, magari Heero non avrebbe detto niente visto che tanto sosteneva di essere adeguatamente schermato contro le sue chiacchere, ma Hilde lo avrebbe sicuramente rimproverato per la sua avventatezza.

Heero comunque non era lì e neanche Hilde e, tra le altre cose, la rete sembrava proprio non aver subito alcun danno in seguito al suo salto.

Dopotutto forse il mondo riservava ancora un posticino per lui. Vuoi vedere che finalmente aveva imparato come si faceva a vivere?  Certo che la vita era proprio pazza se era bastato tanto poco per cancellare tanto. Come mai avrebbe potuto immaginarlo? Dentro di lui, quella mattina era successo qualcosa di nuovo; qualcosa di talmente imprevedibile che non aveva mai avuto neppure il coraggio di sognare. Per la prima volta dal giorno della sua nascita si sentiva veramente vivo.

Con un largo sorriso stampato sulla faccia si mise a pensare a coloro che erano diventati quanto di più simile ad una famiglia che avesse mai avuto, e gli venne un'idea. Anche se ciascuno di loro lo mostrava nel proprio modo peculiare, Duo era sicuro che il suo affetto fosse contraccambiato e pensò che fosse giusto trovare un modo per ringraziarli e dire loro che anche se in quel momento era lontano, aveva trovato un modo per ricordarsi di chi gli voleva bene. Sarebbe stato carino fare loro un regalo. Magari qualcosa che sulle colonie non si trovava.

Quando gli venne l'illuminazione balzò in piedi come una molla e per poco non cadde davvero di sotto. Sì, sarebbe stato proprio un bel regalo! Avrebbero sicuramente gradito!

Saltando come un grillo risalì sul ponte della base fischiettando e si diresse verso uno degli elicotteri che erano alloggiati poco distante. In men che non si dica liberò le pale dalle pastoie che le trattenevano e si sistemò al posto di guida. Eseguì il check-up di routine in modo accurato ma rapido e mise in moto il rotore per scaldare il motore.

Richiamati dal rumore inaspettato dell'elicottero in  partenza alcuni dei ragazzi di Howard uscirono dalla sala mensa e si precipitarono a controllare quello che stava succedendo. L'anziano ingegnere li raggiunse trafelato pochi istanti dopo. Duo notò che non aveva i suoi soliti occhialetti da sole.

"Duo!" Gridò per farsi sentire sopra il rumore assordante. "Che diamine stai facendo?"

Il ragazzo non rispose alla domanda e ne pose una a sua volta. "Domani parte un carico per le colonie, vero Howard?"

"Beh...sì...ma perchè me lo chiedi?"

Duo trovò che lo sguardo interrogativo dell'ingegnere fosse impagabile e scoppiò in una genuina risata. "Non fare quella faccia, vecchio mio! Non c'è niente che non vada. Solo che se il carico parte domani devo affrettarmi a comprare alcune cosette da spedire lassù."

Gli occhi di Howard diventarono perfettamente rotondi. "Cosa?  Ma siamo indietro di una giornata di lavoro. Se tu te ne vai chi piloterà il _Cuttlefish_?"

Duo fece un gesto vago con la mano. "Non preoccuparti, non sarò via molto. E poi Jimmy ha imparato tutto quello che avevo da insegnargli. Se la caverà benissimo anche senza di me per qualche ora. Ah...per il carburante non ti preoccupare. Annotalo sul mio conto spese. Ora vado. Ciao!"

Le turbine salirono improvvisamente di tono e le pale accelerate dell'elicottero schiacciarono l'aria al suolo, alzando un potente vento artificiale.

"Ma cosa devi comprare di così urgente?" Urlò Howard, accostandosi al finestrino del velivolo. 

 Duo indossò gli occhiali dal sole e si aggiustò le cuffie antirumore sulle orecchie, poi rispose urlando a sua volta. "Pesche."

"Cosa?"

"Ho detto pesche!"

"Ma sei impazzito? Pesche? E tu mi pianti in asso per comprare delle pesche?" Howard non avrebbe saputo dire se era più infuriato o allibito.

"Non scaldarti tanto, vecchio mio. La pressione alta ti fa male!" Duo si battè il cuore con un dito e sorrise impudente, con uno di quei suoi sorrisi obliqui con i quali riusciva sempre a farsi perdonare tutto.

Lo scienziato cominciò a disperarsi. "Ma siamo in pieno inverno! È impossibile trovare delle pesche qui adesso!"

Duo accostò il proprio viso a quello dell'amico per farsi sentire. "Se anche la Morte può imparare a vivere, allora non c'è niente di impossibile a questo mondo, amico mio." Poi si allontanò e fece scattare una mano alla fronte, mimando uno strascicato saluto militaresco. "Bye, bye!"

Prima che  Howard potesse controbattere diede potenza al motore e vece librare il velivolo nell'aria. Volando a pelo d'acqua per puro divertimento si allontanò dalla chiatta in pochi minuti.

Attonito Howard rimase impalato a fissare il suo elicottero che sfiorava pericolosamente le onde mentre si allontanava a tutta velocità.

"Ma è matto? Se continua così finirà in pasto ai pescicani!" Esclamò un meccanico poco distante.

L'ingegnere si grattò distrattamente i radi capelli bianchi, arruffati dal vento. "No. Non c'è ragione di preoccuparsi per quello. Riporterà la pelle a casa anche stavolta." Dopo una breve pausa scosse la testa. "Comunque su una cosa hai ragione. È matto da legare."

*                     *                     *                     *                     *

**AN:** Ciao! Grazie per aver letto fino in fondo! Se vi è piaciuta, ma anche se è stata una tortura, non siate timidi. Mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate.

Ora per i più curiosi seguirà il testo della canzone che mi ha tanto colpita.

**Le pesche d'inverno (by A. Celentano)**

Io finalmente ho vinto.

Qui son finiti i guai.

Non mi vergongo, ho pianto.

Tu non puoi sapere

che cosa mi è costata lei,

neanche immaginare.

Mi sono superato sai!

Woh-oh, yeah!

Tornare a respirare

e a non pensare più!

Le nuvole sul mare

se ne sono andate

con un vento che mi porta su

come un ascensore

e stavolta non ricado giù!

**Rit. Woh-oh, yeah!**

Mi vuole!

Mi vuole!

Il sole

adesso riappare!

Mi vuole!

Davvero!

Mi vuole!

Ma chi mai l'avrebbe detto...

(È matta la vita)

...che sarebbe finita così?

Du-du-du....

E giorno dopo giorno

ci credo un po' di più.

Le pesche in pieno inverno.

Non puoi prevedere

quello che non ti aspettavi mai.

Come immaginare

qualche cosa che sognar non puoi?

**Rit. ...**

**Rit. (Coro) ...**


End file.
